Against All Odds
by KingzzofThewest
Summary: 17 year old Malcolm Harrison had it all. Breaking school records as a junior WR and following the footsteps of his Hall of Fame dad Marvin has gave him a shot to play in the NFL. But after a gruesome leg injury Mal's football career is over but when he sees a flyer for Hollywood Arts Auditions, can he show case a talent he's hid for a while. (Malcolm is fake)
1. How it all started

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK!

Yeah I know it's been a good like 5 months but check my profile to see why I basically quit on my account til now. So yes this is different from my Pokemon stories but still I liked Victorious even now when its cancelled. SO anyway without further ado, let's get this sh*t started! 

" _Holy Fuck!"…_ That's all Malcolm Harrison can think about as he lies on the football ground with his leg and ankle basically fucked up bad(look up Gordon Hayward's leg injury basically how I think it). Well how did it get to this point, well let's see how we got here. Malcolm Harrison was a athlete since he was born with his father being the great Indianapolis Colts Wide Receiver who won a Super Bowl, played with Peyton Manning, set NFL records that stand today I think, and a current HOF in Marvin Harrison. Also, his cousin Josh Harrison was about the 7 years older than Marvin's son but would play baseball and currently plays for the Pittsburgh Pirates, help leading them to the playoffs in 2013, 2014, and 2015. It was basically his dad and Josh that helped Mal get into football and track since he was amazingly fast.

Over time, Mal became a great WR like his dad while winning countless times in Track while in junior high as he also did well in academics as well going to Yorba Linda High School. Immediately, there was a reason why people hyped him up to be as good as his dad as he quit on Track & Field and basically dominated freshman football, Mal was going to play at the Varsity level in his sophomore season. During his sophomore year, Mal broke ridiculous records that the school with Rec TDs(22) Rec Yards(1,575) Catches(121) KO and Punt Return TDs(7) and KO and Punt Return Yards (865) with him only being 16 years old. Due to his ridiculous record breaking numbers, he was already being offered scholarships from UCLA, USC, Stanford, Florida State, ASU, San Diego State, and Kansas State. Heading into his junior year, Mal was basically the man of the school with everyone one knowing him not just because of his dad, but him leading Yorba Linda to one of the top high schools in the nation. Even more scholarships from more prestigious colleges such as Georgia, Michigan, Oregon, Oklahoma, Texas, Miami(FL), ASU, Alabama, LSU, and Boise State as he helped lead YBHS to a 14-2 record and a chance to compete in the Southern California Championship versus LA High School. Malcolm started the game doing what he does best having 8 receptions 110 yds and 2 tds with YBHS leading 31-27 heading into the 4th quarter. However, this is where Mal's life and career will change forever. With about 10 minutes left in the 4th quarter with YBHS leading now 34-27, they had a chance to put the game out of reach for LAHS to catch up. After Mal got a 15 yard catch and their running back Delvin Walker ran for an additional 18 yards, it looked like that the title was in reach. But…this is where things change…for the worst. On the 3rd play of the drive, the play was supposed to be a pass play to well Mal of course. YBHS QB Garrett Anderson who's been offered scholarships from Texas A&M, Oregon State, and Duke got the ball and immediately looked at Mal's way. He was able to shake off the CB as the ball came to him. The junior though had to jump up for the ball as 2 defenders came over to his side. As Mal tried to land safely, that wasn't the case as right as he landed his right leg landed really awkwardly and twisted. The 2 defenders made it even worse as they both took at Malcolm's right leg one hitting the upper part of the leg the other taking out his lower part of his leg. As he went down, he automatically knew something was wrong and was rolling on the ground yelling in pain as the trainers rushed to him. His leg was a horrible sight as the players, coaches, and fans all winced, gasped, or looked away in shock or terror. "Am I going to be alright? Will I ever play again?" Mal asked the trainers while being put on the stretcher as he cursed out in pain. "I…I don't know Mal, It-It's pretty bad like _really bad_ don't worry the ambulance is coming and going to take you to the hospital to look at your leg." said the trainer who put on an aircast on his leg to help it.

The ambulance came and Mal was put inside as his teammates came up to him. "Don't worry man, you going to come back from this I promise." Said Garrett. "You gon be alright my g prayers to you my man." Said Dalvin. "Thanks guys I appreciate the lo-OW FUCK." said Malcolm as a couple other teammates and coaches sent their best wishes to the star WR. Once at the hospital, Mal learned that his school was still able to beat LAHS 41-30 and win the Southern California Championship which put a smile on his face even though he wasn't there to help finish the game. It took Mal 2 days to wait to see if he can play again or see if his career's fate had been sealed. While he was laying in the hospital, the doctor broke the news. " we have some really unfortunate news for you." "Well…what is it Doc?" said a very nervous Malcolm. "Um I-I really am sorry but your ankle is broken, you tore your acl, and in your upper leg area, there is some ligaments torn up too." "I-I am really sorry but…you can't play football again." said the saddened Doctor. Malcolm had a blank expression on his face but on the inside was shocked as the words _you can't play football again_ rang through his head. "No, no, no, no, no you're LYING TO ME DOC PLEASE?! I CAN STILL PLAY?" "Mal I unfortunately I am not lying…I'm going to tell the news to your parents." said the Doctor as he left the room. All Mal can do was put his head in his hands and started sobbing . _His once very promising career is gone: the prestigious colleges offering scholarships? Gone. The NFL? Gone. Trying to follow his dad's legacy? Gone._

 _2 months later…_

The younger Harrison was on crutches with a huge ass cast around his whole leg. Since then, his life has gone through a spiral downfall as his girlfriend broke up with him, he started failing his classes, he isolated himself from the rest, and he became really depressed with his life. Mal sighed as he limped his way to the grocery store not far away from his house. Just as he went into the store, he saw a flyer that caught his interest. As he took it down, he read the flyer from the wall as the piece of paper said

 _DO YOU WANNA MAKE IT INTO HOLLYWOOD? DO YOU WANNA SHOWCASE YOUR TALENTS FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE? WELL HOLLWOOD ARTS IS THE SCHOOL FOR YOU! SINGING, DANCING, ACTING, ARE SOME OF THE MANY THINGS TAUGHT HERE. THE ENROLLMENT LETTERS TO BE SENT TO THE SCHOOL IN THE NEXT WEEK WHILE AUDITIONS ARE HELD 3 DAYS AFTER THAT. HOPE TO SEE YOU HERE!_ Malcolm looked at the letter with real interest and thought about it. Yes, he loved YBHS. Yes, he loved all of his friends that have been supportive for him. And yes everyone loved him there as well, but going to HA would help him improve his other talent that he had: singing and rapping. Though not a lot a people knew about it, he can sing and rap pretty well as the talent has been shown at karaoke bars and freestyle rapping at school but no one really thought about because of his football talents. Mal scratched the back of his head as he thought about it "Maybe I should really think about joining Hollywood Arts."


	2. Auditions and New Friends

Back 2 Back Chapters?! Fuck yeah! Also Josh isn't related to Marvin and that Malcolm is fake unless Marvin actually has a son named Malcolm but I don't think so. Sooooooooo let's start Chapter 2!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious as all characters besides my OCs are Dan Schneider's**

It had been 2 weeks since Mal saw the flyer and is now at Hollywood Arts preparing for his audition. Initially, he was pretty nervous about it since he was singing/rapping in front of people who would judge to see if he has good enough talent but built up more confidence while waiting.

"Excuse me, are you Malcolm Harrison?"

Mal looks behind him and sees Lane who is the counselor at HA and a judge.

"Yes I am sir." says Mal.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lane the counselor here and a judge for your performance. It's really unfortunate about your leg as I know you wanted to become like your dad." as they both shook hands.

"Thanks for the best wishes sir, but that's in the past I hopefully can show my other talent."

"Well go on the stage and let's see what you got."

As Mal got on the stage, he felt the nerves again but thought about all the big games he played in front of crowds in the past. There was only Lane, a teacher by the name of Mr. Sikowitz, and 2 others so it isn't anything close to playing in front of about 1,000 people during football season.

"Hello my name is Malcolm Harrison." he said in the mic as Mal puts his crutches on the floor. "I'm pretty sure you may know me as my dad is a HOF WR and my cousin plays in the MLB but I'm here hoping this is the start of a new life and career for me." He looked at Lane and asked "Mind if there is explicit words?"

Lane said "Go Ahead I'm fine with it."

Mal took a deep breath and started singing

" _No matter what you say or what you do  
When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you  
Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side  
Till 3005, hold up_

 _Hold up, wait a minute, all good just a week ago  
Crew at my house and we party every weekend so  
On the radio, that's my favorite song  
Made me bounce around, like I don't know, like I won't be here long  
Now the thrill is gone  
Got no patience, cause I'm not a doctor  
Girl why is you lying, girl why you Mufasa  
Yeah, mi casa su casa, got a stripper like Gaza  
Got so high off volcanoes, now the flow is so lava  
Yeah, we spit that saliva, iPhone got message from Viber  
Either the head is so hydra, or we let bygones be bygones  
"My God, you pay for your friends?" I'll take that as a compliment  
Got a house full of homies, why I feel so the opposite?  
Incompetent ain't the half of it  
Saturdays we Young Lavish-ing  
Saddest shit, is I'm bad as it  
These they took from the cabinet (woah)  
Sorry, I'm just scared of the future  
Till 3005, I got your back, we can do this, hold up_

 _No matter what you say or what you do  
When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you  
Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side  
Till 3005, hold up_

 _No matter what you say or what you do  
When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you  
Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side  
Till 3005, hold up_

 _I used to care what people thought  
But now I care more  
Man nobody out here's got it figured out  
So therefore, I've lost all hope of a happy ending  
Depending on whether or not it's worth it  
So insecure, no one's perfect  
We spend it, with no shame  
We blow that, like Coltrane  
We in here, like Rogain  
Or leave it, like Cobain  
And when I'm long gone, whole crew sing a swan song  
Cause we all just ticking time bombs, got a lambo like Lebron's mom  
And no matter where all of my friends go  
Emily, Fam, and Lorenzo  
All of them people my kinfolk  
At least I think so  
Can't tell  
Cause when them checks clear, they're not here  
Cause they don't care  
It's kinda sad, but I'm laughing whatever happens  
Assassins are stabbed in the back of my cabin  
Labrador yapping  
I'm glad that it happened, I mean it  
Between us, I think there's something special  
And if I lose my mental, just hold my hand  
Even if you don't understand, hold up_

 _No matter what you say or what you do  
When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you  
Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side  
Till 3005, hold up_

 _No matter what you say or what you do  
When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you  
Fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side  
Till 3005, hold up"_

The song finished and the judges all stood up and clapped. Malcolm looked back at them and thanked them as the judges started talking to the young teen.

"Well there was definitely some very explicit word there especially the N word." said Lane.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that sir but trust me, I may say it sometimes during my songs but I will never just say nigga countless times."

"Alright then, Thank You for clarifying that for us Malcolm."

The 4 judges turned their backs and huddled around each other discussing the audition they just saw in front of them leaving a very anxious Malcolm waiting on the stage. For what seemed like hours or days to Mal was only about 10 minutes as the 4 judges turned back to the high school star with Lane saying "Well Mr. Harrison, since we understand your explicit words will mainly be used in songs and that you have a pretty good talent in possibly becoming an artist in the future…WELCOME TO HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL." As all 4 of the judges clapped and smiled. Malcolm just smiled back and said Thank You to all 4 of the judges. After he left, Mal knew that from here on out, his life would change forever and hopefully…it will be a good change.

Ha! You thought that was the end well fooled ya!

 _The next day at HA….._

Malcolm walked through the doors as he was wearing an original Adidas logo hoodie, some sports looking pants with his big leg cast covering one side of it, and a pair of Jordans as he was listening to music from his phone.

There were a pair of eyes on the new teen as he kind of looked at them shyly as there was a load of people whispering and muttering.

 _(Tori's POV)…_

As I walked into school today, I got a normal hi and a hug from Cat as we both met up with Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre. We were all just talking around our lockers waiting for the bell to ring as we saw a kid who we have never seen walk in to the school as he had crutches and a big cast around his right leg. A lot of the kids were whispering and muttering as we just stared at the kid til Andre talked.

"Hey I feel like I've seen that kid before not like here but on social media and on tv."

"Yeah I feel the same too Dre." said his close friend Beck Oliver.

"Well…should we talk to him? See if we can help him out?" I said

All of us agreed and decided to go over and talked to the new kid.

"Hey! Are you new here?"

 _(Malcolm's POV)…_

As I was looking at my phone looking for some music to listen to, I hear someone talk to me as the footsteps came closer. Looking up from the bench I'm sitting on I see a girl and a couple of what may be her friends come to me. To myself, I thought: _Holy hell, this girl is cute as fuck and I thought Ava (His ex) was hot this girl is like on a another level._ I answer as I say

"Uhhh Yeah, I am new around here since you know this is my first day here." I said still a bit mesmerized by her appearance,

"Well pleasure to meet you! I'm Tori Vega and these people are my friends Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro , Cat Valentine, Jade West, and Beck Oliver." she said with a pretty smile on her face.

"I'm Malcolm Harrison or Mal as some call me, I transferred for Yorba Linda High School to try and become an aspiring artist (singer/rapper)."

"Wait now I remember. He's is the son of HOF WR Marvin and was one of the top high school football players in the nation before his gruesome leg injury that ended his career to be like his father." The black guy known as Andre said pointing to my leg.

"Oh yeah that's right." said Beck.

"Well it's nice to meet you but if you lay hands on me or my boyfriend Beck, you're gonna get your ass whooped." says the goth looking girl Jade.

"O-okay then." I say kind of confused and scared.

"Hii! I'm Cat and that hopefully we can be good friends!" says the joyous red haired girl.

"And I'm Robbie and this is my comedian partner Rex."

"Damn straight moron." Rex says.

"REX SHUT YOUR ASS UP." says an angry Robbie.

I just laugh it off as the cute latina looking girl Tori asks me

"So how did you injure your leg and that how is your football career over?"

The others besides Andre and Beck since they knew already wanted know my story. So I told them about my dad and my cousin Josh and how I became a track and football star and my leg injury and how I'm here right now. As I told my story they all looked kind of sad about how my life has changed.

"Gee, I'm really sorry about your sporting career

"Yeah me too"

"At least you don't have to play for the browns."

"REX!"

We all laughed as the bell ringed meaning it was time for class as my first class was Sikowitz who was a judge yesterday. And apparently the group I just talked to are heading there too.

"Wait. You guys have Sikowitz too?"

"Yeah he can be a weird and odd a lot but he is still a funny and great teacher." said Tori.

 _Well this should be fun!_ I thought as I limped over to his class/

There you have it Chapter2! See y'all next time for Ch 3 where Mal will get tested for his singing skills.


	3. I'm Too Cool 4 A Girlfriend

**Welcome for the long awaited Chapter 3!**

 **Yes again it's been a while but I can't make any promises that I can posts new chapters since I'm now a HS freshman so yeah hopefully this can make up for lost time for now.**

As Mal and his new found friends enter Sikowitz's class they are greeted by well the man himself.

"Alright welcome back class, hopefully everyone's weekends were nice. I mean mine was pretty bad trying to sell coconuts at the beach but got them thrown at me instead."

The class got a good laugh out of this as Mal thought to himself _Now I guess I can see why they said he can be a weird ass teacher._

Back to the rest of the class, Sikowitz noticed something different or new I guess.

"Well what do we have here?" he said going up to Malcolm oddly.

"Uhhh hi sir?" Mal said clearly weirded out by his teacher's antics.

"So you the new kid huh? Nice to meet you uh what was your name again?"

"Malcolm or Mal sir."

"In all seriousness it is nice to have you here at Hollywood Arts Malcolm and hopefully you get to make new friends and just have fun." Sikowitz said.

"Thank You." Mal said back to him.

He then saw that Andre was next to him and decided to ask him a question.

"So from what I heard from you and your friends is that he can be not normal I guess." He whispered.

"Yep why?"

"Well you know what kind of weird shit does he do?"

"I mean the man is straight up addicted to coconuts, he looks like he's high I mean look at his hair, and he comes thru class from a window so yeah." Andre said back.

Clearly Mal was not expecting this answer and just sat back and drifted to his thoughts again.

 _Wow so this teacher is very… well… not normal I guess but then again Lane told me this school in general is different but this is kinda taking it to another level._

"Malcolm!" Sikowitz shouted.

Mal snapped out of his thoughts

"Uhh yes sir? Something you want me do?"

"Do you want to tell everyone why you decided to transfer here to Hollywood Arts?"

He then proceeded by basically telling everyone what happened(want to now full details see 1st chapter) from how his dad inspired him to be an NFL player, how he was an amazing athlete, got many scholarships, till it was washed by a career ending injury.

"And now here I am, pursuing something else I am passionate about, music." As Mal finished his story.

"Wow pretty sorry to hear about how everything went for you." Sikowitz said.

"It's something I you know still haven't gotten over, but you know I can't do anything about it. I guess it's just how the way life goes man."

On the other side of the room, Tori couldn't help but feel bad for her new found friend, one minute he was hyped up as a possible NFL superstar at just age 17, the next minute it was basically all gone.

She couldn't imagine or even dare to think what to do if her music career flopped she honestly didn't know what she would do in that situation.

Minutes went by and Mal was actually enjoying Sikowitz and his class.

Yes he was weird but when he has to be serious and talk about the world that everyone will enter after HA it's according to himself some deep shit.

Class was about to end in a couple of minutes as SIkowitz thought of something.

"Hey Malcolm."

"Yeah what is it?"

"You came here to pursue a career in music right?"

"That is correct."

"Well why don't you show of some of your artist skills and see how good or no offense bad you are."

Well Mal to say the least was not onboard with this idea.

"You w-want me to s-sing in front of the whole class when I just got here." Mal said.

"Yeah so you can make a fool outta yourself." Jade smirked.

"Come on Jade, he's new here take things easy." Beck said.

Everyone looked at him to see if he would take the stage as he had a nervous look on his face.

He sighed as he went onto the stage not before he saw Tori looking at him with a reassuring look. She knew he was nervous and well she can relate to him especially having to perform in front of an audience on short notice. _*cough* Pilot Episode *cough*_ The look she gave him actually kind off calmed his nerves a bit and felt some confidence as he sat on a chair at the stage (Since you know he's still on crutches ).

Mal plugged his phone to a speaker so he can play an instrumental and was looking through some of his songs.

"Yeah I like this one guess I'll choose it" He said to himself.

He turned back to the class once again eyeballing Tori as they both stared at each other for a second before they both looked away with Tori blushing a bit.

Mal eventually took a deep breath as he was about to start.

 _Here goes nothing…._

 _Nowadays I'm too cool for a girlfriend  
Nowadays I don't know when the world spins  
Live your life like we die when the world ends  
So it's alright every time we fuckin' break a sin  
Nowadays just not the same  
Life switch lanes, now my friends act strange  
And I lost my grip on the world in bliss  
It's so, it's so_

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. Everyone even Jade of all people where kind of shocked to see how he sounded calm and not nervous. He also on the " _Nowadays just not the same  
Life switch lanes, now my friends act strange  
And I lost my grip on the world in bliss  
It's so, it's so" _part was pretty good at being able to transition from rap to kinda going into an rnb to voice.

 _Aye, it's so lonely on the east side  
I don't give a fuck, I keep it real I'm not gon' let it slide  
Now she see me up, she let me f*ck  
Want me to go inside?  
Broski going dumb, hopped in the car, he said he down to ride  
You a little pup, stop playing tough, ain't make no sacrifice  
Yeah, smokin' cookie for my appetite  
I don't trust nobody, people talking and be telling lies  
We just wanna win and shock them all and catch 'em by surprise  
I was saucin' down until we up and then we all rise, yeah  
But niggas don't stick to the G-code, balling on my haters  
I think that I'm stuck in beast mode  
Make it through the foul run to the line and make the free throw  
I think that I'm D. Rose, do 'em like I'm Deebo_

 _Aye, but I like to fade away  
I got these diamonds on me, and these bitches all in my face  
And you wanna be a star, and you wanna win the race  
But you cannot rock with me 'cause I was caught on the chase_

 _Nowadays I'm too cool for a girlfriend  
Nowadays I don't know when the world spins  
Live your life like we die when the world ends  
So it's alright every time we fuckin' break a sin  
Nowadays just not the same  
Life switch lanes, now my friends act strange  
And I lost my grip on the world in bliss  
It's so, it's so_

Everyone was now jamming out to his rapping/singing people head bobbing, having shocked and surprised faces as they didn't expect him to be pretty damn good also to choose an explicit song was surprising to them to.

 _I think it's so damn strange what these people be saying  
I can never even listen to a word that they say  
I'm on the west side, that's the best side  
By the cliff smoking blicks, that's the best high  
And I got a shawty with the best eyes  
Talking shit girl, why you putting up a fight?  
I'm in my own world, far from the satellites  
They want my information, they get no conversation  
'Cause nowadays everybody calling  
I need a manager 'cause I can't really fuck with nobody (I can't really fuck with nobody, so)_

Tori to say the least was probably the most impressed and interested in his performance as he was really good rapper but also had an amazing voice that sorta sounded like her friend Andre. It also sounded like he was a bit pissed or irritated like maybe a past relationship didn't go well because it sort off sounded like he wants to ignore the past with his ex or something.

She obviously wouldn't ask him about it yet but damn it was only the first time they met but she already had a small crush on him (And yes this small crush will amount to a lot more probably).

 _Aye, but I like to fade away  
I got these diamonds on me, and these bitches all in my face  
And you wanna be a star, and you wanna win the race  
But you cannot rock with me 'cause I was caught on the chase_

 _Nowadays I'm too cool for a girlfriend  
Nowadays I don't know when the world spins  
Live your life like we die when the world ends  
So it's alright every time we fuckin' break a sin_

 **Well that's it for now! Like I said I don't know when I will put the next chapter in but I already have an idea of what it might be. Till then see ya later!**

Song: Lil Skies - Nowadays ft. Landon Cube 


	4. Rich & Blind

There was a bit of silence after the song finished.

Most of the people in the class were whispering and buzzing around on what they just saw.

Then there was Mal just sitting up front feeling awkward as hell.

" _Damn, I wonder if they liked it."_ He thought.

"Well Mal, according to your fellow classmates and even me,

do another song." Sikowitz said.

Mal was shocked.

"What? Bruh you serious? You real sir?"

"Pff obviously we want to evaluate you and see how good your musical talent already is."

"But I jus did now and at the auditions."

"Yeah but your peers haven't really seen the most of you yet."

"Man, alright fine, but is it cool if I do a song I wrote?"

"Yeah never said you could." Sikowitz said.

"Aiiright then" said Mal as he tried to get the music started.

Meanwhile, Andre and Tori were having a convo about what they heard from our good friend Mal.

"So what you think, Tor?

"He sounded alright but it seemed like he chose the wrong song to sing."

"Yeah I hear you it's hard to do Skies's part but he did Landon Cube's better."

"Hopefully the song he wrote is better."

"Well just wait and see then."

Mal finally got it set up and before he started told some pretty deep shit to the class "So this song I created was pretty much after I lost two of some of my close people to shootings in Compton a little over a month ago after auditioned for the school."

The students gasped as you could hear a bunch of "Wow" "Damn"

"I'm sorry." and etc.

Cat seemed the most distraught out of everyone since you know she is the most innocent person you will probably ever meet.

"OMG I feel so sorry for you." She said to Mal as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Thanks I appreciate your support Cat." He said back.

"Anyways I guess without further ado, here we go."

The instrumental played it was completely different to when he sung Nowadays.

It sounded all somber and sad, but as he started singing the lyrics they cut pretty deep and where, well, emotional as hell to everyone else.

 _Say they wanna read my mind  
They really wanna read my mind  
Telling you right now, all you'll find  
Is a lost soul, rich and blind  
They say they wanna read my mind  
Do you really wanna read my mind?  
I promise, all that you will find  
Is a lost soul, rich and blind_

It is pretty much safe to say the whole classroom had a completely new and different feeling to it as it brought hella funeral vibes to the place.

 _I know I have a purpose, but I don't see the purpose  
They tell me the death of me gon' be the Perkys  
I know they lace pills, I bought them on purpose  
Life's unreal and death's uncertain  
It's funny how the blessed ones had the most curses  
Heart falling to the floor if we lose another person  
Take two more, I swear it's worth it  
But it ain't no world tour if I'm laying in a hearse  
I remember losing little cuzzo, he laying in the dirt  
Now I'm bound to drop a tear or two on every single verse_

The "Now I'm bound to drop a tear or two on every single verse" line was living up to its name as you could see Mal's face with some tears and his voice showing lots of emotion coming out of his mouth. _  
_

_Good terms, bad terms, when they die, it's the worst  
Sometimes when I'm high, I feel high in reverse  
I ain't going out like that, you fuck with me, you get the work  
You ain't gon' see me in no wooden box, I'm gonna shoot 'em first  
I promise y'all I'm finna touch the world, yeah, I'ma touch the Earth  
But hold on, your girl on my line, I think I may just fuck her first  
Yeah, gotta have some crude humor  
Just to keep a good vibe going, keep the song grooving  
So all my money longer, shout out bro Uzi  
Keep my eyes in the sky 'cause that's where I'm moving_

The whole class was speechless. Some were getting teary eyed like Cat and Tori, some were flat out emotionless and shook like the rest of the friend group they had(Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie).

" _Wow, this is just so sad. People shouldn't go through what Mal does._

 _First the injury and now losing close people to shootings. Life and the world_ _I guess can be really cruel."_ Tori thought to herself.

 _Say they wanna read my mind  
They really wanna read my mind  
Telling you right now, all you'll find  
Is a lost soul, rich and blind  
They say they wanna read my mind  
Do you really wanna read my mind?  
I promise, all that you will find  
Is a lost soul, rich and blind_

 _Is a lost soul, rich and blind  
Blind, blind, blind_

 _This is dedicated to you if you felt the lowest of the low  
I know how it feels, you don't wanna struggle anymore  
Used to ball hard, ain't no triple-doubles anymore  
Bitch, I'm talking 'bout my tears  
Turned around and faced my fears  
I haven't felt this low in years  
We die in three like musketeers  
Ain't too many real niggas left in here  
R.I.P. to all my peers  
Smoking loud pack, what you say? I can't hear  
But I still hear the fallen ones in my ears  
Why, why do we live to die, die?  
When it's my time, time, time  
I'll leave behind my end, my 13 Reasons Why_

Mal's verses were hitting home to everyone even Sikowitz who though when you look at him and how he acts you think he doesn't take things serious but this is one of the time he is.

Man, life can just do a complete 180 and fuck you up sometimes honestly guys…I'm just saying.

 _Say they wanna read my mind  
They really wanna read my mind  
Telling you right now, all you'll find  
Is a lost soul, rich and blind  
They say they wanna read my mind  
Do you really wanna read my mind?  
I promise, all that you will find  
Is a lost soul, rich and blind_

 _Is a lost soul, rich and blind  
Blind, blind, blind_

He was done with the song but Mal was struggling a bit to keep his emotions together. You could hear him quietly sobbing and he had his head in his hands. He didn't want to face the class like this.

It didn't matter the class was dead as dad jokes are(lol) as people were emotionally and some (due to their crying or teary eye actions I guess)

physically shaken over the song.

Sikowitz broke the silence that hangover for about a minute but what seemed a decade.

"Well Malcolm, I-I think everyone knows how feel. You have some talent in songwriting and becoming an amazing artist in the future,"

"Th-Thank You sir means a-a lot to me."

And just like that the bell rang as everyone headed to lunch exiting the classroom.

Well except for the 6 group of friends that he first interacted with at

H.A.

"Hey man I feel really sorry for loss-" Beck started/

"Nah it's all good bruh, I mean sometimes that just how life happens."

Mal said.

"Hey uh you wanna hang out with us at lunch?" Tori said.

"Yeah that will be great I mean you guys are the only people I know."

And wit that, they all went outside to go to lunch.

Song: Rich & Blind- JUICE WRLD

P.S. RIP to X, Peep, & Mac legends gone way too soon.


End file.
